When Love Blossoms
by Tom-Felton-Draco-Lover
Summary: It's Virginia Weasley's First year at Hogwart's, but what would happen when she doesn't become a Gryffindor. Watch as a friendship maybe even a romance blossoms between two unlikly people. It's boring at first but it get's good i promise!
1. Platform 9 34

The day was soft when a girl with flaming red hair, a pale complection, and old robes went running through platform 9 ¾ ."See you in December Ginny" yelled Virginia Weasley's mother as Virginia (A.K.A. Ginny) boarded the train.  
  
"Bye mum" yelled Ginny out the window, to her fast disappearing mother. Just then the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Well Weasley it's nice to see you,and believe me I'm sorry to say this but this is the last empty compartment on the train." Said a familiar cold voice.  
  
"Stand then!" yelled Ginny "I don't want a Malfoy in my compartment!"  
  
"Sorry but I just can't do that." Said Malfoy sitting down across from her." First year eh?".  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Ginny said in a questioning tone.  
  
"No reason Weasley just thought-."Malfoy said but Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"I'm not my brother you know so don't even think about calling me Weasley, Weasel, or if I become a Gryffindor a Gryff for that matter, because I do have a first name." Ginny said.  
  
"I didn't know Wea- Virginia Weasley could defend herself like that." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Well I can Malfoy-." Ginny said, this time Malfoy interrupted her.  
  
"If I have to respect the fact that you have a first name, you have to respect the fact that I have one too." Malfoy- Draco said.  
  
"All right then Draco." Ginny said.  
  
"So hoping to become a Gryff-?" Malfoy thought for a moment "-indor?"  
  
Ginny smiled he had actually listened to her for a change. "Well actually, I was hoping for something a completely different than my brother's." Ginny said. I want loyalty and adventures she thought to herself I don't want to be caught up in all that potter nonsense.  
  
Four hours had past, Draco and Ginny had great conversations. He's not as bad as my brother say's he is, she thought and he's actually kind of cute. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to land in Slytherin I could make great friend's and have wonderful adventure's, so, it's settled that's where I want to be I don't care what everyone thinks, me and my brother's are completely different.  
  
"Virginia HELLO is anybody in there" Draco said as he shook Ginny. The trance broke she realized she'd been ignoring everything he had said.  
  
"What?" Ginny said.  
  
"Where do you want to be?" Draco said  
  
"Dunno? Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be that bad." Ginny said. Then she realized Draco was gaping at her. "What I already told you I want something completely different than my brother's. I am different than them you know."  
  
"You really don't seem like you are your brother's sister you know?" Draco said.  
  
"haven't you listened to a word I've said me and my brother's are completely different. DUH!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Oh I have I just thought you were kidding about wanting to be a Slytherin" Draco said wearing his usual smirk. "But the one thing I'm worried about is if your going to be able to stand being with me for six year's."  
  
"If I can stand you for four hour's, I'll be able to stand you for ever." Ginny said. Al of a sudden the train pulled to a stop. "Finally we're here, see you during sorting Virginia." And with that Draco left the compartment.  
  
As Ginny stepped off the train she heard a voice "Firs' years this way" it was a huge man with a long beard holding a lantern "Follow me firs' years" Ginny did as the man instructed. The whole lot of first years were piled into boat's and sailed across a vass black lake and walked across the front lawn to find a humongous castle. The first years were told to go into the entrance hall and they would receive further instruction's there. They all did as they were told and sure enough a witch with a pointed hat was waiting for them.  
  
"I am professor McGonagall of transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house. You will follow me into the great hall to be sorted and then dinner will be served." Said the witch now known as Professor McGonagall. The first year's did as they were told and they walked into a great hall with four long tables the one on the far left had green, black and silver tablecloths the next one to the right had blue and then the next yellow, the last table on the right had maroon and gold, 'a hideous clash' Ginny thought. The first years were brought up to a staff table in front of the rest. There was a small stool in front of the table with an old warn hat on top of it. "When I call your name you will come forth I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Said Professor McGonagall. "Louise Culk." All of a sudden a girl with flowing black hair and expensive robe's pushed her way past Ginny a smile on her face.  
  
Professor McGonagall was about one inch away from placing the sorting hat on Louise' head when the hat yelled "Slytherin!"  
  
The compartment was silent  
Not one thing was violent  
You slid open the door  
I felt warm to the core  
  
We talked and had fun  
Till the train ride was done  
Now I know you  
Better than anyone 


	2. The Sorting And The Kiss

After a series of names Ginny heard hers and went up to the sorting hat. As professor McGonagall put the hat on Ginny's head it drooped over her eye's until she couldn't see.  
  
"Ah the only Weasley daughter, but you are very different, yes, quite, you have a strong mind, and you seem to have spunk unlike the rest of your family. Ah I know exactly where to put you." The hat whispered in her ear. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.  
  
Ginny didn't hear applause like she did when the other student's were called into house, but then McGonagall pulled the hat off her head and she saw it, hundred's of confused look's illuminating the room, then the Slytherin table burst out in applause louder than any table had for any other person. Ginny knew she would like it here. As she walked down to the Slytherin table to find a seat, she saw Draco push Crabbe off of the chair across from him and gestured for her to come his way, so Ginny ran over to the chair where Crabbe had been pushed off and sat down. Ginny and Draco then started talking, not waiting for the last few people to be sorted.  
  
The headmaster began to speak but Ginny and Draco just kept on talking, not hearing one word from the headmaster. After Dumbledore finished talking food appeared on the plates in front of the student's and they started to eat still talking. After both were done Draco went over and told Flint (Quidditch captain and prefect) that he would Ginny to the common room because they wanted to turn in early, (which they really didn't want to), so if Flint could just give him the new password he would have to worry about one less first year.  
  
"Virginia come on I got the password." Draco said. Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice it was different then it was before, now warm and sweet instead of cold and malicious.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said  
  
"Yes?" questioned Draco.  
  
" You can call me Ginny if you want too." Ginny said softly. Draco smiled, turned on heal then walked towards the entrance of the great hall. He looked back and gestured for Ginny to follow him. Ginny got up and walked toward Draco then strode strait passed him and left the great hall. As Draco walked into the entrance hall to find Ginny someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark passage.  
  
" What the Fu-"Draco started but was hushed when a pair of soft lip's lain themselves upon his own. Not knowing who was kissing him and not caring he let his heart take over, and his eyelid's fall. Then all of a sudden whoever it was pulled back and left the entrance hall quickly, and Draco who still had his eyes closed didn't get to see who had given him such a sweet and sudden kiss, though wished he did.  
  
After a series of names Ginny heard hers and went up to the sorting hat. As Professor McGonagall put the hat on Ginny's head it drooped over her eye's until she couldn't see.  
  
"Ah the only Weasley daughter, but you are very different, yes, quite, you have a strong mind, and you seem to have more spunk than the rest of your family. Ah I know exactly where to put you." The hat whispered in her ear. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.  
  
Ginny didn't hear applause like she did when the other student's were called into house, but then McGonagall pulled the hat off her head and she saw it, hundred's of confused look's illuminating the room, then the Slytherin table burst out in applause louder than any table had for any other person. Ginny knew she would like it here. As she walked down to the Slytherin table to find a seat, she saw Draco push Crabbe off of the chair across from him and gestured for her to come his way, so Ginny ran over to the chair where Crabbe had been pushed off and sat down. Ginny and Draco then started talking, not waiting for the last few people to be sorted.  
  
The headmaster began to speak but Ginny and Draco just kept on talking, not hearing one word from the headmaster. After Dumbledore finished talking food appeared on the plates in front of the student's and they started to eat while still managing to talk. After both were done Draco went over and told Flint (Quidditch captain and prefect) that he would show Ginny to the common room because they wanted to turn in early, (which they really didn't want to), so if Flint could just give him the new password he would have to worry about one less first year.  
  
"Virginia! Come on I got the password." Draco said. Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice it was different then it was before, now warm and sweet instead of cold and malicious.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said  
  
"Yes?" questioned Draco.  
  
" You can call me Ginny if you want too." Ginny said softly. Draco smiled, turned on heal then walked towards the entrance of the great hall. He looked back and gestured for Ginny to follow him. Ginny got up and walked toward Draco then strode strait passed him and left the great hall. As Draco walked into the entrance hall to find Ginny someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark passage.  
  
" What the Fu-"Draco started but was hushed when a pair of soft lip's lain themselves upon his own. Not knowing who was kissing him and not caring he let his heart take over, and his eyelid's fall. Then all of a sudden whoever it was pulled back and left the entrance hall quickly, and Draco who still had his eyes closed didn't get to see who had given him such a sweet and sudden kiss, though wished he did. After a series of names Ginny heard hers and went up to the sorting hat. As Professor McGonagall put the hat on Ginny's head it drooped over her eye's until she couldn't see.  
  
"Ah the only Weasley daughter, but you are very different, yes, quite, you have a strong mind, and you seem to have more spunk than the rest of your family. Ah I know exactly where to put you." The hat whispered in her ear. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.  
  
Ginny didn't hear applause like she did when the other student's were called into house, but then McGonagall pulled the hat off her head and she saw it, hundred's of confused look's illuminating the room, then the Slytherin table burst out in applause louder than any table had for any other person. Ginny knew she would like it here. As she walked down to the Slytherin table to find a seat, she saw Draco push Crabbe off of the chair across from him and gestured for her to come his way, so Ginny ran over to the chair where Crabbe had been pushed off and sat down. Ginny and Draco then started talking, not waiting for the last few people to be sorted.  
  
The headmaster began to speak but Ginny and Draco just kept on talking, not hearing one word from the headmaster. After Dumbledore finished talking food appeared on the plates in front of the student's and they started to eat while still managing to talk. After both were done Draco went over and told Flint (Quidditch captain and prefect) that he would show Ginny to the common room because they wanted to turn in early, (which they really didn't want to), so if Flint could just give him the new password he would have to worry about one less first year.  
  
"Virginia! Come on I got the password." Draco said. Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice it was different then it was before, now warm and sweet instead of cold and malicious.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said  
  
"Yes?" questioned Draco.  
  
" You can call me Ginny if you want too." Ginny said softly. Draco smiled, turned on heal then walked towards the entrance of the great hall. He looked back and gestured for Ginny to follow him. Ginny got up and walked toward Draco then strode strait passed him and left the great hall. As Draco walked into the entrance hall to find Ginny someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark passage.  
  
" What the Fu-"Draco started but was hushed when a pair of soft lip's lain themselves upon his own. Not knowing who was kissing him and not caring he let his heart take over, and his eyelid's fall. Then all of a sudden whoever it was pulled back and left the entrance hall quickly, and Draco who still had his eyes closed didn't get to see who had given him such a sweet and sudden kiss, though wished he did. 


End file.
